Arthur has a bath
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur has a bath

* * *

Arthur goes to his one aunt's house where adults gives children any age a bath. Arthur doesn't mind to much for she saw his penis before of course. He is a boy who is circumcised after he was born so it will be easier to wash of course. One boy who wasn't had to retract his foreskin to wash his penis head. His aunt is glad Arthur got circumcised and had that boy snipped. He healed fast for he is just four years old and his parents agree of course he should be snipped. He had his bath today now Arthur will have his. Arthur is already barefoot and topless just wearing pants and underwear. Will soon be naked.

"I am looking forward to that bath you will give me," said Arthur, "I am just in my underwear and glasses as well still."

"Okay lets take off your underwear now," said his aunt, "You have a nice penis and scrotum it is a nice set."

"I love the way my parts look and the word penis," said Arthur, "I have two testicles in my scrotum of course."

"I saw them once before when he peed," said D.W., "When i thought Santa was in there."

"I remember that very well of course that day," said Arthur, "Now you see it again so don't touch it."

She promised she will only look and not to touch it of course. She had baths with Bud before so she knows not to touch it unless he gives her permission first. Kate might grab it if she was in the bath with a boy so she has baths by her parents and when baths with other is girls so they both has the same parts. In fact D.W. has baths with her of course at times. D.W. herself is just in panties for she is topless and barefoot. She looked at her ten toes and smiled. Everyone they know has ten toes. We see Arthur in the bath now talking of course.

"My penis seems to love this hot water here," said Arthur, "Same as my scrotum and the est of my naked body."

"I knew you would love it of course," said his aunt, "You do have a nice set of male organs."

"I love my penis and scrotum in fact," said Arthur, "I love being naked but can't show them in public."

"That is correct of course," said his aunt, "I am glad you are circumcised as well."

"I love being circumcised," said Arthur, "I know some boys who aren't circumcised of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this new story here.


	2. Love being naked

Arthur has a bath

* * *

Arthur is still in that bath having fun there when he is naked with his penis showing. He loves being in that bath there without any shame of course. He is a boy so he has a full set of male genitals which he can use them for sex one day. His aunt will be gental when washing it. She knows if not he would get an erection as in his penis which is part of him there. Bud and D.W. took off their underwear exposing their butts and genitals to each other. They seen each other naked before so no shame there. We see him and his aunt talking there now.

"I love being naked here it is so natural of course," said Arthur, "I see my penis and scrotum with two testicles in it of course."

"You have a nice set of male organs there," said his aunt, "You can feel free to play with it in here of course."

"I prefer playing with this ship here and masturbate in bed," said Arthur, "So i won't play with my penis in here of course."

"Very well then of course but you can here," said his aunt, "I am glad you are circumcised of course."

"I am sure glad i am circumcised of course," said Arthur, "It is good i have a circumcised penis attached to me."

They are glad he was snipped after he was born of course. One boy she washed was not circumcised until she convinced him and his parents to get him circumcised. He healed fast and now it is easier to wash now for no skin to retract. They are glad he was circumcised after his birth or she would have him circumcised after his bath there in fact. She will allow him to sleep naked tonight of course. She seen him naked before so he has no need to cover his genitals up. She will wash D.W. and Bud next. But she will soon wash Arthur's body soon from his ears to his toes.

"I love when you give me baths it is very nice," said Arthur, "Because you are family no need to cover up my penis."

"Because i am so gental with them parts there," said his aunt, "Besides your set is perfect of course."

"Buster and Binky has small penises," said Arthur, "I see them when getting into and out of trunks of course."

"Bud has a big and long penis of course," said his aunt, "Because he is standing there naked of course so i see it."

"Bud does have a nice and big one of course," said Arthur, "I seen him naked before so i knew he did of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


End file.
